Darkest worlds
by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove
Summary: Vlad Masters is friends with Bruce Wayne and invites Danny's family over to Gotham to visit it for a year. Danny meets a strange boy named Terry. Both of them have their own dark secrets and things to hide. Moreover, who is this Danny Phantom and what are these ghosts that he speaks of? Terry's life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of it all

_A/N:Okay, this idea is JUST begging to be written. I know that I write too many, but this one would not leave me alone! Basically, it's a crossover between...Batman Beyond and Danny Phantom. I don't think anyone has done this idea before...basically Vlad is friends with Bruce Wayne (neither of them know each others' identity, so you know), and he decides to ask the Fentons to move there, because lately Gotham has been having trouble with ghosts and the mysterious Batman. Terry notices a new kid named Danny Fenton. What's his secret and what's with the ghosts? _

* * *

Chapter One: The beginning of it all

Fourteen-year old Danny Fenton blinked a few times and stared at his father like he was nuts. His older sister, Jazz, stared as well and actually stopped reading her psychology book. Both of them couldn't believe what they had just heard. The news was utterly shocking to both the teenage girl and the halfa.

"Dad, are you _serious?" _Danny asked nervously, wondering what on earth possessed his father to make something this sensational just as they were eating breakfast.

"Vladdy has invited us over to Gotham City. His old pal Bruce Wayne lives over there. He's heard about our ghostly exploits and is intrigued enough that he invited us over himself. Danny, haven't you heard of Wayne Enterprises before?"

Danny perked his head up. As a matter of fact, he had heard of that business before. Wayne...that name sounded familiar, he just couldn't recall where he'd heard it before. Then it hit him like a blow to the head. "Oh, Dad, you mean _the _Bruce Wayne, the millionaire playboy who has a huge mansion and lots of money just like-" Danny trailed off.

His sister shot him a knowing look. They both knew about Vlad Masters, Danny's worst foe, and the fact that he was inviting them over to a place they barely even knew smelled of only one thing: a trap. Danny wasn't surprised that his father would fall for Vlad's idea that fast; he had no idea that his best friend was actually obsessed with his wife and wanted to MURDER him to get to her and was actually an evil ghost.

Danny sighed. "So, we're visiting?" He said hopefully, praying that they would not say the words he did not want to hear.

"No, Danny, we're moving there! There are reports of ghost activity being sighted there recently and the citizens are in a panic! That's why Vladdy wants us to go there. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

Danny hit his forehead with his hand, inwardly cursing his supposed ESP, while Jazz's mouth dropped open.

"You mean...I'll say goodbye to all of my friends? What about my psychology lessons?" Jazz whined.

"Oh, relax, Jazz. It'll only be for a little while. It's not like we're leaving forever."

"Danny, we'll only be there for a year."

Danny's eyes widened. "What? What about Sam and Tucker?"

"You'll have to stay in touch, sweetie. Imagine how happy they would be to hear you've caught your very own ghost. Not only that, but you'll have met Bruce Wayne. He's a legend around Gotham."

"I heard he's a weird old coot." Jazz said slyly.

Danny raised an eyebrow. _I wonder if old Mr. Wayne has some skeletons in his closet, like Vlad. Could he be a ghost, too? No, that's absurd. What's this feeling of dread I have in my stomach? _

The halfa knew things were going to be different from now on. He would have to email Sam and Tucker frequently and tell them how things were going. Heaven help him if this old Mr. Wayne discovered he was half-ghost. If he was evil like Danny suspected, he might do unspeakable things to him. Danny knew his hobby of fighting ghosts would be even tougher in a city he knew absolutely nothing about.

"Come on, kids! This is going to be an adventure! There will be lots of fun things going on! You might even get to meet Batman!"

"Batman?" Danny spoke up in confusion.

"He's the crazy superhero around those parts, honey," Maddie said, "No one knows who he is."

"Batman, huh?" Danny trailed off.

"Anyway, we'll be moving in a few days." Jack said while whistling. "I can't wait to see Mr. Wayne! He'll love to hear me tell him stories about ghosts!"

Everyone groaned.

"I don't think so," Jazz whispered to Danny, who nodded furiously.

"Especially when there is one here," He said, pointing at himself. Jazz just nodded.

"Don't worry. Your secret will be safe."

Danny groaned as he prepared to go to school, knowing his friends would not be happy with this news. Nevertheless, he had to make the best of it. He'd get some ghost-hunting done there, too. He'd probably blend right in.

* * *

"Vlad Masters? I've heard of him," A black-haired boy with blue eyes said to Bruce Wayne as he sat in the Batcave. "Isn't he some rich billionaire?"

"We're old friends." Bruce said dryly. "We haven't talked much since the accident he had. Of course, he never knew I was Batman. The man's a genius, but I never really trusted him too well. There was just something about him I didn't understand."

The teenager, Terry McGinnis, chuckled. "You're always like that with people."

Bruce shot him a sharp glare.

"Continue on," Terry said nervously.

"He contacted me yesterday, saying he was bringing some old friends of his over from a town called Amity Park."

"Where's that, exactly?" The teenager asked, feeling a strange sense of curiosity come over him.

"It's in Illinois. Apparently, they've had trouble with "ghosts" or some such nonsense."

Terry chuckled again. "I take it you're not a believer, then?"

"Of course not. Ghosts are a myth, Terry. This family...I believe they have a son around your age. Maybe you two will get along."

Terry shrugged. "I'm practically an outcast at school. It'll probably be the same with this new kid, too."

"You never know, Terry." Bruce said dryly. Terry just shrugged again.

Danny sighed as his two best friends looked horrified.

* * *

"You're telling me you're leaving us behind for a whole year because your crazy parents are going to another city due to your arch nemesis inviting them there?" Sam said skeptically.

"More or less." Danny said sadly. He was not happy with this news, unlike his father. He had two of his best friends here and then he was going to leave them behind and go into a place full of strangers.

"No, you can't leave us, Danny!" Tucker moaned melodramatically. "Who'll catch the ghosts?"

"We will," Sam said assuredly. "We'll take care of things while you're gone. We can use the Fenton Thermos, right, Tucker?"

Tucker nodded. "Don't worry, Danny. We'll make sure the ghosts don't get out of control."

While they were at their locker, a familiar blond boy came stomping over to them. Danny groaned.

"Hey, Fentina, ready for your daily thrashing?" Dash Baxter threatened, cracking his knuckles together.

"Leave him alone, Dash." Sam said.

"As if!" Dash said. "Fentina needs to be put in his place."

The bell rang then, ending Dash's attempt at bullying, much to Danny's relief.

"I've got enough on my plate right now, Sam, Tucker. The last thing I need to do is to worry about Batman."

* * *

Terry looked at his friends. "There're some new kids coming here soon, I think. Friends of Mr. Wayne's."

Maxine looked interested. "What do they do?"

"Mr. Wayne told me their parents hunt ghosts. This should be interesting. I wonder if any of them believe in ghosts." Terry said in a bored voice.

"Ghosts are myths," Dana, his girlfriend said before brushing her black hair out of her face.

"I wonder about that." Terry said thoughtfully.

_That night..._

* * *

Terry noticed there was something odd with the town of Gotham right now. The normal criminals weren't showing up as much as they used to. It felt like something was wrong. A cold chill came over him then.

He saw a ghost...an actual ghost, floating in front of him. It had blue skin and red eyes.

"I am the BOX ghost." It said in a supposedly creepy voice.

Terry rolled his eyes. "If this is a ghost, I'm not impressed." He started to fly away from the thing, but was not expecting the creature to attack him. Every time Terry tried to attack, his attacks just passed right through the ghost, much to his annoyance.

Terry wound up losing the fight, much to his disbelief. "I can't believe I lost against a ghost," He said, feeling incredulous at this whole turn of events.

* * *

So Danny and his family packed up their things and left to go to Gotham City. Danny was bored on the entire trip there because Jack kept on telling them about his latest ghost invention, something Danny really didn't want to know, considering he was part ghost himself.

He wondered what surprises awaited him here.

_**First chapter is done! Tell me what you think! I've watched most of the DP and Batman Beyond episodes, so I think I know the characters pretty well. It's just I've never really bothered to write a DP fanfic besides the only other one on my account, which is a cracky story. I guess I think my DP stories won't be any good, but hey, this one grabbed me and wouldn't let go. Go ahead and drop a review, too. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Fenton meets McGinnis

**A/N:9 reviews_ already_, people? Wow, I'm psyched! Most of my stories don't even get hit with this many reviews! The fact that there are this many people that read it means my stories must be quite popular! However, first, we must go back to one and only Mr. Masters, Danny's arch-nemesis and his worst foe! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Fenton meets McGinnis**

"Interesting," A silky voice said as its owner watched one Jack Fenton speaking to his children about their new move. His eyes settled on the youngest member of the family, a boy with black hair and blue eyes. A sad smile crossed his face then.

"Daniel."

Such a pity it was that the two of them did not see eye to eye. They were both half-ghost, after all, and surely, Vlad Masters thought, they would bond over their similarities. He was saddened to see that the boy did not want his help with anything. Vlad did feel some sympathy and compassion for the boy. Being half-ghost was a tough thing to go through, and the pain one felt having to keep another side of themselves hidden from public view, from their families and relatives...that pain hurt badly.

Vlad didn't want to hurt Danny at first. At first, he merely wanted to help him kill his father, help him figure out what he was and deal with his newfound powers. Then when the boy had resisted, his love for the boy turned into disdain for his stupidity and refusal to accept the fact that his father was a nincompoop who could do absolutely nothing for himself.

It was too bad that things hadn't worked out that way, he thought. The boy was a genuinely kind and caring person...he could use that to his advantage, he thought, and smirked. Though he was quite naive as well. Now, what should he do? He had already arranged for the boy to meet his old friend, Bruce Wayne.

Wayne hadn't spoken to him in years, however. Vlad had always been too suspicious about that man who watched everyone around him like a hawk. He didn't know what dark skeletons were in that man's closet, but he was certain they would be interesting. Secrets he was dying to know, and for that, he had to meet a certain someone.

He dialed the phone and picked it up. "Hello there, Derek. It's been a while. It's me, Vlad Masters. Listen, I have a deal to make with you."

The Fenton boy would soon learn who the most powerful half-ghost in the world was...at a price. He smirked darkly as he continued his conversation with Derek Powers, another rich man who also hid a dark secret and a cruel side behind his gentle demeanor.

They all had to earn their money in some way or another, after all, so what point was there in sitting back and being content with the money they earned? It was better to spend that money and try and earn more.

* * *

That morning, Danny got ready for school. A new school in a new building, which meant that he probably would have to deal with more jocks and more bullies. For some reason, they all loved to beat up on him. He was the perfect type: he was scrawny, skinny, and didn't really look too muscular, even though that was a lie. His ghost powers had given him strength even in his human side, but there were things he could only do in his ghost persona.

"All right, kids. Time to show Hamilton High what the Fentons are known for! Drive out the ghosts, and don't forget to eat lots of fudge!" Jack declared.

Jazz and Danny smacked their foreheads.

"If we do that, Dad, we're bound to be humiliated for life," Danny pointed out. Jazz nodded.

"My thoughts exactly," Jazz said.

"Have fun, sweeties!" Maddie said.

Jazz and Danny walked to school together, Danny nervous about what the day would bring. So far, no ghosts had shown up, but he could never be sure.

"Do you think the bullies will be on me, Jazz?"

"You could kick their butts with your ghost powers," She pointed out.

Danny smirked. "Unless I want to wind up as ectoplasmic goo on Mom and Dad's equipment, the answer is no, Jazz." He turned to her and didn't even notice that he had bumped into someone until it was too late. "Um, sorry about that."

* * *

A shadow loomed over Danny. It was a tall boy with red hair, who looked a lot like Dash. He glared at him. "Watch it, pipsqueak. I've never seen you around here before. What's your name, shortie?"

Danny smiled coldly. "It's Danny. Danny Fenton. I'm a new student from...um, Amity Park."

The boy blinked and then he laughed. "Oh, you're from that ghost dump. Ghosts don't exist."

Jazz glared at the new boy, obviously taking an instant dislike to the boy as well. "Ghosts do exist. Our parents hunt ghosts."

"I'm Nelson Nash, and if you know what's good for you, you don't back talk me, shortie." He picked up Danny by the shirt.

* * *

"Yo, Nelson, I think you'd better put him down. He might be too much for your brain to handle." A new voice interjected.

Nelson glared at the newcomer; a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes who looked a lot like Danny. The boy seemed to be taller than Danny was. "McGinnis, stay out of this."

"Put him down." The other boy warned. "If you don't, I'll make you."

The boy sighed before dropping Danny on the ground. "This isn't over, runt." He challenged before he stormed off. The other boy approached.

"You all right? Nelson's punches can really hurt if you're not careful." The boy said. He paused as he studied Danny's features.

"I'm used to being beaten up. I'm a new kid. The name's Danny. Danny Fenton."

The boy's eyes widened. "You're the son of the Fentons, the ghost hunters, I take it? Mr. Wayne told me about you two. The name's Terry. Terry McGinnis."

"I'm Jazz, aka Jasmine Fenton." She said, eagerly shaking his hand. Obviously, she had been smitten with him at first sight, Danny thought and sighed.

"Hamilton High can be rough if you don't know your way around, Danny. Want me to guide you two to your class?"

Danny nodded. He may as well, it wasn't like he had anything else to do with his time, after all.

* * *

That morning, Danny was introduced in front of the entire class, and whispers could be heard coming from every seat as he took his new seat. Danny knew he was being talked about. He wondered how his ghost persona would be taken by the people of Gotham. He noticed that boy Nelson flash him a smirk, and his cronies laughed menacingly. Danny just rolled his eyes.

Enemies like Plasmius and his future self were far more intimidating than mere bullies could ever hope to be. At least, in his eyes. Much to his relief, he saw that the boy from before was also in his class.

The boy smiled a little. Danny smiled back, glad to see that he had at least one friend here.

* * *

The lunch bell rang then as Danny got up from his seat and found himself without a table. 'That figures,' he thought, when Terry waved him over to a table where a black-haired girl and a redhead were sitting.

"That's good. You can sit here, you know," Terry said.

Danny smirked. "That's all right. I'm sort of used to being alone. That, and I usually have more important things to do than schoolwork." He said as he set his lunch down.

The black-haired girl eyed him curiously. She looked a bit like Sam, Danny thought wistfully.

"My name's Dana. What's yours?" She said, flashing him a dreamy look.

"This is Danny Fenton, the son of the ghost hunters." Terry explained.

"I wish you wouldn't bring up the ghosts part. My parents are quite embarrassing. What about your parents, Terry?" Danny asked.

"My dad's dead. My mom and I don't get along well." Terry said quietly.

"Sorry to pry." Danny said. A familiar chill came over him then and he felt the blue mist come out of his mouth. "Oh no..."

"Oh no, what?" The redhead said. "Forget your lunch money?"

"No, there's something I've gotta do." Danny said absently as he got up and started to walk out of the cafeteria, determined to see where the ghost was. He was unsurprised to see that it was merely the Box Ghost, causing havoc and scaring the students.

* * *

"I am the BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" He cried. All of the students in the lunchroom stared at him skeptically until he threw something at them and then they all screamed and started to run. Dana and Maxine got up too, but Terry didn't. He raised a brow in curiosity as he saw Danny run out, too.

"He must be scared of ghosts, too." Terry said quietly.

* * *

Danny looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then he transformed into Phantom. He flew off to go confront the ghostly nuisance. "Yo, Box Ghost. Remember me?"

The Box Ghost frowned as he studied his adversary. "You! You have put me in that soup can numerous times before, but I will not leave until I have my boxes!"

"Dude, why go to a school? Why not just go to the post office?"

"I didn't think of that." The ghost admitted as Danny pulled out the thermos and sucked him back in.

"What are you?" Terry asked as he saw the ghost boy hovering above him.

"A ghost. The name's Danny Phantom." He said lazily. "Why? You going to hunt me?"

Terry frowned. "No, I'm just curious. What brings a ghost to Gotham?"

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Danny asked.

"You don't seem harmful to me."

Danny frowned. "Let's just say I'm a lonely ghost." Then he turned invisible before Terry's shocked eyes and sunk into the floor. "Bye!"

"I didn't know that was possible..." Terry said in disbelief. "Danny...Phantom, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3 Ember

**A/N:Phantom has met MCGinnis! I love you guys for supporting me behind this.**

**Chapter 3 Reporting in **

* * *

Danny headed back to the lunchroom after the ghost was vanquished and noticed all of the anxious kids talking to each other. Clearly, they were not used to ghosts. Well, they would just have to get used to it, Danny thought with a small smile on his face as he headed back to his seat.

Terry, Maxine, and Dana were already there, awaiting his arrival. Dana looked at him curiously. "Where were you when the ghost showed up?"

"I, uh, ran. I'm afraid of ghosts since my parents run into them so much. I just came out now." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck-like he usually did, he thought.

Terry raised a brow in curiosity. "Really? You seemed awfully eager to go after that ghost." He trailed off then, looking directly at Danny, as if he suspected him of something.

'Does he think I'm a ghost? Oh, crap, I knew I should have led that ghost somewhere outside of the school. Why do ghosts always pick the worst times to strike?' Danny thought in anxiety. He wasn't good at lying at all.

Terry was studying his expressions intently. "Danny, did you see the ghosts at all?" He asked curiously.

"What, me? Oh, yeah...that weird blue ghost thing. It was creepy looking. What do you mean, ghosts? Was there another one?"

"Yes, there was. It had white hair and green eyes...and it seems to be around our age." Terry said.

Danny raised a brow. "Huh. Nope, didn't see that one." 'That was a really close call. Next time I just have to be a bit more cautious.'

Maxine spoke then, her gaze solely on Terry. "What are you doing tonight? More work for Mr. Wayne again?"

Terry smiled. "You know good old Mr. Wayne, he always works me hard." He smiled knowingly at her in a manner that only she could understand.

"I know...you mean he wants you to do the other aspect to your job, right?" She whispered. Terry smirked.

"So what is this Mr. Wayne like?" Danny asked curiously.

Terry smiled again. "He's a very interesting person. I'm sure you and your parents will love him."

"He'll probably be bored to death with their incessant talk about ghosts." Danny said dryly.

Terry laughed. "Hey, to me, it sounds interesting, but you've probably heard that talk all of your life."

Danny smirked. "You don't know the half of it. In Amity Park, people always talk about ghosts. It's hard not to find someone there who hasn't seen a ghost. So what kinds of villains run amuck in this town? I heard Batman makes this place his home."

Terry smiled again. "You could say he does."

Maxine smirked. "I think the bell will ring soon."

* * *

That night, Jack and Maddie greeted their children when they got home from their first day at their new school.

"So, how did your first day go, sweetie?" Maddie asked Danny.

"It went all right. I already made a few friends." Danny said before yawning. He was tired. Recent ghost-fighting had left him worn-out in everyday life. He had already fallen asleep in a few of his new classes. Tonight, he was going to talk to Sam and Tucker and let them know how things were going.

"How was it, Jazzerincess?" Jack said.

"Dad, it was cool. I already made lots of friends." Jazz said.

Danny raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yep." Jazz said.

Danny sighed as he got ready to contact his friends Sam and Tucker. He waited for Sam to pick up.

"Hey, Sam, it's me. First day went okay."

**"That's a relief to hear. Let me guess...your bully magnet went off again?" **Sam said over the other line.

"How'd you guess?" Danny said. He heard Tucker laugh over the other line, too.

"**Dude, you always get the bullies. Dash is mad over your absence and now he's been using me as target practice! Oh, uh, Danny, did you use your powers to you know...sneak into the girls'-" **

**"TUCKER! Sorry about that, Danny, apparently somebody still hasn't grown up enough yet. So, what's Mr. Wayne like?" **

"Dunno. I haven't met him yet. I met someone who works with him. His name's Terry. The kid's a walking enigma to me. Unfortunately, the Box Ghost decided to "beware" the school, so Danny Phantom had to make an emergency appearance." Danny sighed. "Why can't they wait to see me until after school's over?"

"**Dude, they're ghosts. It's not like they have anything better to do." **Tucker said over the other end.

"The only bad thing is I think that Terry suspects me of being Danny Phantom, because I didn't exactly cover my tracks well enough. I'm going to have to play it safe from now on." Danny said softly.

"**There have been a few ghosts here and there. Johnny 13 and Kitty have been fighting again, so we had to work extra hard in order to take them down." **Sam said, sounding exhausted.

"Let me guess...they struck today?"

Sam laughed. "**Let me know if anything else happens, okay?" **

Danny stared out his window. "Let's hope nothing else exciting happens tonight."

* * *

Terry frowned as he started his nightly patrol. So far, he didn't see any of his many enemies out, but one could never be sure. He saw a few Jokerz here and there, but it wasn't too much fun to chase them down.

"Looks like tonight'll be another boring night."

He had barely even finished that sentence when he heard a scream.

Groaning, he looked up in time to see a blue-haired girl with green eyes carrying a guitar appear above him. "So you're Batman. I wonder what you look like behind the mask. You certainly seem cute."

She blew him a kiss, but the kiss was cancelled out by a green ray of light and in an instant the same boy from before, the one who called himself Phantom was there, floating. "Do you have to get everyone to admire you, Ember?"

Ember, apparently, sighed. "Look, I'm going to play a concert here tomorrow whether you like it or not, Phantom."

Danny Phantom sighed. "Looks like another one of my old friends has dropped in."


	4. Chapter 4 Family

**A/N:Hi again. Here's the next chappie. **

**Chapter 4 Suspicions **

* * *

Danny certainly had _not _been expecting to meet the legendary Batman face to face. Batman certainly didn't look like much up close, but Danny knew the clever vigilante was probably more than he appeared.

"So, you're a real live ghost?" Batman said, though he sounded skeptical.

"Yep," Danny deadpanned. "The one and only Danny Phantom."

"That's a stupid pun." Batman groaned.

'Huh, he sounds younger than I expected. Is this really the original Batman? His voice sounds awfully familiar.' Danny mused briefly.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Ember snapped, clearly frustrated by the fact that she was being ignored by Danny.

"Sorry about that, Ember. I'm a little busy at the moment. You can't fight someone like her, Batman. If I were you, I'd-"

"Stand back and let you have all the fun? No way, Mr. Ghost!" Batman said sarcastically.

Danny sighed. "Looks like there's nothing I can say now that'll influence you, Batman. Let me warn you-she can control people with her singing voice." He said in boredom.

"You seem quite used to her," Batman pointed out, "Have you dealt with her before?"

"Yep," Danny said in boredom. Just as he was about to shoot a beam at her, much to his surprise, she floated away in boredom.

"Ghost kid, this isn't over. By tomorrow, I'll be famous." She said. With that, she was gone.

Danny turned to look at Batman. "Well, this has turned out to be rather unpleasant. I thought I was going to have some fun. Well, I guess I'll head home for the night."

"Home?" Batman said skeptically. "You have a home?"

"I'm talking about the ghost Zone," Danny chuckled as he flew off, leaving behind a confused Terry.

'That boy is quite odd for a ghost. Who is he? Why does he seem familiar to me?'

* * *

That night, Terry sat next to Bruce down in the cave as Bruce looked up some files on the ghosts he had seen.

"Hmm...I managed to find some things on this ghost you met...he appeared in Amity Park a few years ago and got into quite a bit of trouble from the authorities. Apparently, they say he tries to defeat the ghosts rather than join them himself. Quite an odd persona for a ghost, Terry. His name is Inviso-bill or ghost kid, but he calls himself-"

"Danny Phantom. He told me that himself," Terry confessed, earning a surprised look from Bruce.

"I don't know, Terry. I'd be wary of this Phantom figure. He doesn't seem trustworthy to me." Bruce said suspiciously.

"Hmm...I wonder about that..." Terry trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Danny sighed as he sat in his bed. Jazz had been bugging him about Ember, asking him if she had done anything wrong. However, little did he know what hell was awaiting him tomorrow.

* * *

When he awoke, he could hear Jazz screaming downstairs and rolled his eyes. 'Mom and Dad must be trying out one of their horrible ghost inventions again.'

As he walked downstairs, he was unsurprised to see that his mother had tried to cook food AGAIN in the Fenton Cooker-this time it had been waffles, so now the waffles had sharp teeth and they were latching themselves in Jazz's hair and biting it with their sharp teeth.

Jack was desperately trying to beat them off of him, but now the waffle creatures had cornered him, too.

"Do I even _have _to ask what's going on down here or am I better off not knowing?" Danny ventured, wincing as one of the waffles came toward him. He instantly squished it with his foot.

"Danny, get back! These waffles really know how to bite!" Jack said as he zapped one with a contraption.

"The kitchen is off-limits for now!" Maddie screamed as she battled an army of waffles.

Danny sighed. "For once, can my family just be normal?"

"Oh, come on now, Danny, don't you think this is fun?" Jazz deadpanned.

"Not in the slightest, Jazz," Danny dead-panned back, wishing he could simply vaporize the ghosts with a few good ecto-blasts, but refrained from doing so until his parents had cleared off all the waffles...permanently.

"Let's find the ghost who did this!" Jack cried as he took out the Fenton Finder, which once again beeped and said, "Ghost is present-only a few feet away from you. Walk forward."

Danny froze as they came near him.

"Not again! This stupid thing breaks all the time!" Jack cursed, wondering why it always beeped whenever Danny was near.

"Um, yes, it must be broken again!" Danny cried, trying to hurry up and leave the room before something else might alert them to his secret identity.

* * *

"So, Terry, have you made any new friends at school?" His mother said tensely, trying hard to make casual conversation with her oldest son, despite the fact that she had been out of his life for so long.

Terry looked at her for a moment, "Yeah. His name's Danny. Why? He's a new kid, and he was about to be decked by Nelson, so I stood up for him."

"That's cool!" His little brother cried.

"Who said you could talk?" Terry hissed.

"Be nice to your little brother!" His mom scolded.

Terry just rolled his eyes and got his things ready for school.

"Some family," He muttered under his breath. As he walked to school, he was surprised to see a familiar black-haired teenager strolling along in boredom, his sister beside him. He was even more surprised when Chelsea of all people came up to the orange-haired girl.

"Jasmine, we have our next class together!" She crooned.

Jazz smiled. "I'm so glad I get to be with you, Chelsea!" She cried and then the two walked off, avidly talking away about the things girls talked about.

"Get ditched?" Terry said lightly as he moved up beside the boy, who turned his bored blue eyes on him.

"More or less, Terr," He said dryly, allowing a small smile to come up his face. "So, what's your home atmosphere like?"

"Dad's gone. It's just Mom and my little brother and I. They are quite annoying at times," Terry said quickly, but with an undertone that made Danny understand that he didn't feel like talking about it.

"I see," Danny said nervously, "So how long has that jock been picking on you?"

"I get into fights often," Terry said, smirking broadly, "You could say I tend to attract the wrong sorts of people."

"I understand perfectly," Danny said as the huge school of Hamilton High approached in the distance.

To their surprise when they got in, half of the school was chattering away excitedly.

"...Did you hear her sing? Her music is spectacular..." A boy said to his buddies, who all nodded avidly.

"...Yeah, she's really hot, too." Another, who was revealed to be Nelson Nash said, while clutching a magazine to his chest.

"Who is?" Terry cut in.

Nelson frowned. "Haven't you heard of her? She's the newest idol singer around here." He said before showing Terry a picture of a blue-haired girl with green eyes.

"She looks like Hatsune Miku," Terry said dryly.

"This is Ember." He said, "She's quite the babe!"

Danny's mouth dropped open upon hearing that. "This is not good at all..."


	5. Chapter 5 Secret is out

**A/N:Time for the next chapter! I really enjoy writing, so I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! **

**Chapter 5 Ember's vengeance burns with a passion **

* * *

Terry looked at Danny in confusion, wondering why on earth the boy suddenly looked like the world was ending. "What's wrong, Fenton?" He asked the boy, who froze.

"Um...nothing in particular. I just wonder, what's so great about this Ember person that everyone is raving over her, that's all?" He said before scratching his neck. Terry raised a brow in suspicion.

'There's something he's hiding...but what, exactly?' Terry thought to himself, knowing he would get answers out of the dark-haired teen later. Right now, they had to head to class.

"So, looking forward to class, Fenton?" Terry said.

"Just call me Danny. That feels better." Danny said politely. "The less people know about my ghost-obsessed parents, the better."

Terry shrugged his shoulders. "Parents are always a pain in the behind. Take it from me, sometimes you've gotta live with it. There are things that could be far worse."

The second they opened the door to their first class, Danny noticed how everyone was holding a magazine with Ember's face on it and chanting her name. Even the teacher was leading them.

"How about we...forget about class today? Ember's holding a concert! Let's go see her!" The teacher chanted, and Danny noticed how his eyes were glazed over.

"YEAH, GO EMBER!" Half of the class shouted, most of them boys. The girls were bored, wondering why this girl was so popular again.

"She's not even pretty," One girl said to another one, who nodded.

"Hey, don't you dare diss my Ember!" A boy cried, pushing her out of her chair.

"Oh, no...not again..." Danny groaned, putting his head in his hands. Ember loved to stir up conflict and she certainly was doing a pretty darned good job at it.

"There's something fishy going on today," Terry deduced. "Why is everyone so obsessed with her, anyway?"

Terry and Danny decided to skip class for today, too freaked out by the weird occurrences going on in their school. Danny nodded.

"I've skipped class lots of times before." Terry said.

"So have I," Danny admitted. Terry flashed him an odd look.

"Do you get in lots of fights or something like I do? Mostly, it's the fact that half of the school is full of idiots who deserve what they get." Terry said darkly.

Danny smirked. "Something like that. My parents mostly hunt the ghosts that plague Amity Park. The one they hate the most has to be Invisobill..."

"You mean Danny Phantom? I met him last night...I get the feeling that somehow he's connected to you...whenever you leave, he shows up you know." Terry deduced, unaware of the fact that he was dangerously treading on Danny's precious secret.

'Crap...now what do I do? He knows who I am...calm down. Fenton, you can do this.' He thought.

"Um...maybe you're just mistaken. I don't think he and I are alike at all."

Terry raised a few brows in suspicion. "Really? Maybe I was mistaken," He said doubtfully.

Danny shivered at how close he had been to his identity being uncovered. "Huh...well, maybe by now the Ember lovers have died down."

They were hiding out in the boy's bathroom and when they walked out, they were shocked to see that no,

* * *

it had gotten much _worse. _Everyone was carrying an Ember poster and what else made it even more incredible was that the teachers themselves were all entranced by the alluring power of the singing ghost.

"Screw school, let's go to Ember's concert!" Nelson said as he and a bunch of other teenagers started to parade toward the exit, only to be stopped by the principal.

"The principal might make them see reason," Danny said hopefully.

"Going somewhere, kids? Let's call the rest of the day off and go see Ember!" The principal cried and practically every student in the entire school cheered, and the teachers joined in as well. The teachers all flew out the door along with the students, leaving behind a shocked Danny, Terry, Maxine, and Jazz.

"What the heck is up with the school today? They all are acting weird today. Even Dana went right past me!" Maxine said in disbelief. "I'm not into that idol crap but even the teachers and the principal were going ga-ga over this Ember! This is outrageous!"

Jazz said, "Little Brother, I think we know what's going on, don't we?"

Terry looked at her in curiosity. "Care to tell us?"

Jazz smiled. "She's a ghost named Ember who controls people's minds with her songs. My family's had to deal with her on more than one occasion, right, Danny?"

Danny winked. "Yep. Lucky for me that I brought along my family's ghost-hunting equipment!"

A glint came into Maxine's eye. "You want me to do research on this Ember person, Terry?"

Terry smirked. "You know me too well."

As the four of them headed out the doors, Maxine went away from them, leaving Terry to follow after Danny and Jazz.

"Danny, how are you going to stop Ember this time?" Jazz said. The determined look in her brother's eye told her all she needed to know.

"The only way I know how: ghost time." He said softly, not noticing Terry's eyebrow raise ever so slightly.

"What's ghost time?" He asked.

"You're coming with us? Are you sure you want to go to the house of craziness?" Jazz said skeptically.

Terry smirked. "Believe me, when your little brother's a pain in the behind, you want to spend as much time as possible away from home. I'd like to tag along, but I've thought about Danny Phantom...and I have a few choice questions for you two."

Danny blinked. "Sure...uh, fire away."

"First...Danny, be completely honest with me: are you Danny Phantom or aren't you? You two look alike, you have the same hairstyle, you talk alike...and wherever Phantom appears, you disappear."

Danny froze. He decided to be completely honest. "Yes..."

"How? I mean, how on earth can you be a ghost and a human at the same time?"

"I'm a halfa. Half-human, half-ghost. It happened to me a year ago when I got in an accident in my parents' laboratory. After that, odd things started happening to me one after another...until it got to the point where I couldn't deny it any longer. Ember is one of my enemies." He explained.

"I never thought it was possible." Terry said in wonder. "Can you show me?"

"Sure," Danny said as a white ring of light appeared around him and went up and down him and in a few moments, Danny Phantom was standing there. His hair was white now and his eyes were green, too.

"Amazing," Terry said.

"I know. Danny didn't tell me. I found out on my own," Jazz smirked, remembering a certain incident.

"She's helped out ever since," Danny said, floating in the air.

"So you can actually fly? Wow, I envy you." Terry said.

While the three friends enjoyed their time together, they didn't realize that Ember was planning something even worse for the Ghost boy.


End file.
